1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ash tray structures and more particularly pertains to an pivotally mountable ash tray for supporting ashes and smoking materials in a vertical orientation relative to a tilting support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ash tray structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, ash tray structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ash tray structures include U.S. Design Pat. No. 302,050; U.S. Design Pat. No. 307,947; U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,980; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,499; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,449.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a pivotally mountable ash tray for supporting ashes and smoking materials in a vertical orientation relative to a tilting support which includes an ash receptacle for receiving ashes and supporting cigarettes, and a pivotal mounting assembly extending from the ash receptacle for coupling to a golf bag such that as the golf bag is tilted, the ash receptacle will remain vertical.
In these respects, the pivotally mountable ash tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting ashes and smoking materials in a vertical orientation relative to a tilting support.